Warriors Orochi All-Stars
Warriors Orochi All-Stars '''(Musou Orochi All-Stars In Japan) is beat em up game and All-Stars installment in Warriors Orochi series published by Tecmo Koei Games and developed by Omega Force for PS4, PS Vita, XBOXONE, Switch and PC. The game will use the character models and movesets from Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires and Samurai Warriors 4 Empires along with Warriors Orochi 4. Story It all begins after the events of Warriors Orochi 4 and Kamen Rider Gaim. DJ Sagara has put another mankind's trial in another planet. One of the aliens trying to fight each other for Forbidden Fruit but accidentally kicked into a dimension where the mystics and the demons like Orochi resided. However, Sagara sense that Orochi will be revived by the Golden Fruit by accident is more threat than a mankind's trial, and precede to go there for get some help from the Mystic. In Mystic territory, a new leader Izanagi after Tiandi passed to him summons Kaguya and Susano'o about upcoming danger of the Forbidden Fruit, in which he has as well but cause his wife, Izanami becomes evil and attempt to seal her prior being promoted by Tiandi as the new Mystic leader. Elsewhere which is apparently to be Helheim infested deserted forest, Da Ji, Himiko and Sun Wukong exploring about the forest without eating some of the unidentified fruit, in which Wukong glad not to eat the fruit when he smell the aroma is more like death. At the end of the road, they are accidentally confront Orochi X's corpse (which is now had a skull face), whom they thought its a ghost. Once they find Orochi's corpse however, Himiko is suddenly approach the Golden Fruit besides her, as she seemingly succumbed by the fruit's power of seeing it shiny to eat it. Da Ji and Wukong however, knows the Golden Fruit is too far dangerous and stops Himiko from eating it as they seemingly like fight each other until, Himiko accidentally throws the fruit into a dead Orochi's mouth and resurrected him into even more powerful than before, in which also cause the to merge the world where the veterans from Warriors Orochi 4 and the new ones are, as Da Ji and her gang had no choice to bow him as they are unwillingly to serve the current Orochi. When the world begans to merge slowly caused by Orochi's newfound power, Izanagi pronounced to "Welcome to the modern world". Now it's time for heroes of Three Kingdoms of China, Warring States of Japan and another dimensions as well to combine their strength to destroy Orochi's new evil force and save the entire land. Gameplay Gameplay is the same as the previous installments, including from Dynasty Warriors 8 and Samurai Warriors 4, and their updates. It will have a new mechanic called team awakening musou that will allow three characters to destroy entire enemy army. It will also includes a gameplays from Gundam Warriors, Guilty Gear Overture, and Kamen Rider Battride War series. *Kamen Rider characters will have a form changes, including the strongest form as a Musou attack and Ultimate Form gauge when the character is in Stronger Form and slows time around them and their allies. *Being a story of having focused on aerial based combats like in Vs. Capcom, Arc System Works, Naruto Ultimate Ninja and Devil May Cry series, it introduces: **Aerial string attacks since it has been used by Chinese characters like Zhao Yun, Zhou Yu, Zhang He, fan wielders (Zhuge Liang and Zhuge Dan, and Sima Yi), Xu Shu, and Sun Wukong. Can now cancel to Aerial Musou, Tie Up Actions or a new Air Switch Combo. **Musou gauge is now at Level 5 and can be refill via attacks or defense. **Dodge by press tap L/L1+directions. Can cancel to attack. **Air guard. **Air dash (where as Speed characters will have an actual Double Jump) by pressing L/L1+directions+X. **Burst by pressing four main buttons, and its rechargeable. *Now uses Battride War walking/running system. *Camera Lock On on enemy officers added, such as able to walk back or front on the ground and jump while looking at them. **Vs. Mode and Survival Modes will remain Lock On the opponents. *New Musou scenes based on Under Night In-Birth with different sounds. *Samurai Warriors type/Japanese origin characters now automatically uses their Ultimate Musou while performing Musou to akin to that of Dynasty Warriors characters. *Musou button mash available for certain characters. *Aerial Musou from Dynasty Warriors 8 included for the characters who main common for its aerial attacks like an agile characters. *The original Dynasty Warriors characters whose weapons are the same will have different stance, normal strings, aerial normal and charge. *New Deadlock scene based on Battride War series and Samurai Warriors 4. *Can select between riding animals, vehicles or own vehicles for respective characters, excluding characters who prefer single vehicle respectively like Seimei's Shikigami and Wukong's jack cloud. Sadaharu, Red Hare and Masamune's Harley Horse are one of selected animal rides. *Gundam Mode is an alternative mode for some missions whereas all characters will used a Mobile suits based on them. Air dash has a gauge limit as it can dash too long until its empty and needs to recharge. *New face expression of anime-styled feel has been added, including the effects. *Characters have their own intro and victory pose scene, including a special line against their opponents in Vs. Mode and Survival like in post-1999 3D modeled fighting game series. *New Yorozuya side missions has been added after Gintoki, Patroklos, Pyrrha, and Lu Lingqi are unlocked. *BGM can be customized either from BGM inside game or console hard disk. *New Base is now open world-like based area. Start from ancient into a mix-up ancient and futuristic modern world. *New and enhanced Battlefield Mode that makes players freely create their own story, character positions, dialogue, events (at this detail, it would ripoff a bit to WWE2K14's WWE Story Creations), army and missions or in other worlds: the whole battlefield. The original Battlefield Mode will also be merged and unchanged for little or some creation options. Game Modes * Story Mode * Free Play * Survival Mode * VS. Mode * Gallery * Gundam Mode * Online Mode * Battlefield Mode * Options Characters Shu * Zhao Yun * Guan Yu * Zhang Fei * Zhuge Liang * Liu Bei * Ma Chao * Huang Zhong * Wei Yan * Yueying * Xing Cai * Guan Suo * Guan Ping * Liu Shan * Fa Zheng * Bao Sanniang * Zhang Bao * Guan Xing * Guan Yinping * Jiang Wei * Ma Dai * Xu Shu * Zhou Cang * Xiahouji Wei * Xiahou Dun * Dian Wei * Xu Zhu * Cao Cao * Cao Ren * Zhang He * Zhang Liao * Zhenji * Cao Pi * Jia Xu * Yue Jin * Xu Huang * Guo Jia * Yu Jin * Li Dian * Pang De * Cao Hong * Cai Wenji * Wang Yi * Xun Yu * Xun You * Man Chong * Cao Xiu Wu * Zhou Yu * Cheng Pu * Zhou Tai * Sun Ce * Shun Shangxiang * Sun Quan * Sun Jian * Lu Meng * Lu Xun * Ling Tong * Huang Gai * Lu Su * Zhu Ran * Han Dang * Xu Sheng * Da Qiao * Xiao Qiao * Lianshi * Ding Feng * Gan Ning * Huang Gai * Taishi Ci Jin * Sima Yi * Zhang Chunhua * Sima Shi * Sima Zhao * Wang Yuanji * Jia Chong * Guo Hai * Xiahou Ba * Deng Ai * Zhong Hui * Zhuge Dan * Wen Yang * Xin Xianying Other * Lu Bu * Diaochan * Yuan Shu * Dong Bai * Hua Xiong * Dong Zhuo * Zuo Ci * Zhurong * Meng Huo * Zhang Jiao * Lu Lingqi * Cheng Gong * Zeus * Ares * Athena * Perseus * Loki * Odin * Hades * Gaia * Yang Jian Other 2 * Orochi * Orochi X * Overlord Orochi * Da Ji * Kiyomori Taira * Benkei Musashibo * Yoshitsune Minamoto * Mizuchi * Dodomeki * Gyuki * Kaguya * Fu Xi * Nu Wa * Taigong Wang * Hundun * Ying Long * Himiko * Shuten Doji * Susanoo'o * Izanami * Izanagi * Amaterasu * Sun Wukong * Ne Zha (both human and cyborg) * Gousuke Jinrai * Mae Tamamo * Seimei Abe * Kyuubi no Kitsune * Xiang Yu * Shi Huangdi * Genghis Khan * Sanzang Fanshi * Shennong * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) * Ayane (Dead or Alive) * Kasumi (Dead or Alive) * Momiji (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) * Hayate (Dead or Alive) * Rachel (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) * Achilles (Warriors: Legend of Troy) * Hektor (Warriors: Legend of Troy) * Nemea (Trinity: Souls Of Zill O'll) * Strekenburg Cranach (Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice Of Arland) * Gino Knab (Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice Of Arland) * Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur) * Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul Calibur) * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) * Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur) * Pyrrha Alexandra (Soul Calibur) * Natsu (Soul Calibur) * Taki (Soul Calibur) * Tira (Soul Calibur) * Patroklos Alexander (Soul Calibur) * Heishiro Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) * Joan of Arc (Bladestorm) * Edward the Black Prince (Bladestorm) * Ouka (Toukiden) * Johnathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Josuke Higashikata 4 (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Johnny Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Josuke Higashikata 8 (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Elizabeth "Lisa-Lisa" Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Mohammad Avdol (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Will A. Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Superman (DC Comics) * Batman (DC Comics) * Wolverine (Marvel Comics) * Deadpool (Marvel Comics) * Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) * Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) * Dormammu (Marvel Comics) * Captain America (Marvel Comics) * Iron Man (Marvel Comics) * Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) * Kamen Rider 1 * Kamen Rider 2 * Kamen Rider V3 * Riderman * Kamen Rider X * Kamen Rider Amazon * Kamen Rider Stronger * Skyrider * Kamen Rider Super-1 * Kamen Rider ZX * Kamen Rider Black * Kamen Rider Black RX * Kamen Rider Shin * Kamen Rider ZO * Kamen Rider J * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Ryuuki * Kamen Rider 555 * Kamen Rider Blade * Kamen Rider Hibiki * Kamen Rider Kabuto * Kamen Rider Den-O * Kamen Rider Kiva * Kamen Rider Decade * Kamen Rider Kiva-la * Kamen Rider DiEnd * Kamen Rider Double * Kamen Rider Accel * Kamen Rider Eternal * Kamen Rider Skull * Kamen Rider OOO * Kamen Rider Birth * Kamen Rider Re-Birth * Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Meteor * Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Mage * Kamen Rider Beast * Phoenix Phantom/Kamen Rider Phoenix * Kamen Rider Gaim * Kamen Rider Baron * Kamen Rider Ryugen * Kamen Rider Zangetsu * Kamen Rider Drive * Kamen Rider Mach * Kamen Rider Chaser * Kamen Rider Heart * Kamen Rider Ghost * Kamen Rider Specter * Kamen Rider Necrom * Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega * Kamen Rider Amazon Neo * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Kamen Rider Brave * Kamen Rider Snipe * Kamen Rider Lazer * Kamen Rider Poppy * Kamen Rider Genm * Kamen Rider Para-DX * Kamen Rider Cronus * Kamen Rider Build * Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Kamen Rider Zi-O * Kamen Rider Geiz * Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger (Power Rangers) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Toki (Fist of the North Star) * Rei (Fist of the North Star) * Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) * Yuria (Fist of the North Star) * Shachi (Fist of the North Star) * Hyoh (Fist of the North Star) * Shin (Fist of the North Star) * Souther (Fist of the North Star) * Shuh (Fist of the North Star) * Kenshiro Kasumi (Fist of the Blue Sky) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Sakura Shinguuji (Sakura Wars) * Ichirou Oogami (Sakura Wars) * Han Solo (Star Wars) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Anakyn Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Claudio Serafino (Tekken) * Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) * Lars Alexanderson (Tekken) * Olga Discordia (Kuroinu) * Celestine Lucullus (Kuroinu) * Claudia Levantine (Kuroinu) * Klaus Levantine (Kuroinu) * Ruu-Ruu (Kuroinu) * Alicia Arcturus (Kuroinu) * Chloe (Kuroinu) * Prim Fiorire (Kuroinu) * Maia (Kuroinu) * Kaguya Sanada (Kuroinu) (Yukimura's daughter) * Eos Arcturus (Kuroinu) * Kin (Kuroinu) * Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Godzilla (Godzilla) (human sized) * Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) * Slayer (Guilty Gear) * Johnny Sfondi (Guilty Gear) * Dizzy (Guilty Gear) * Klein Sandman (Gravion) * Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) * Jin Kisaragi/Hakumen (Blazblue) * Noel Vermillion/Mu-12 (Blazblue) * Bang Shishigami (Blazblue) * Tsubaki Yayoi/Izayoi (Blazblue) * Asuka (Senran Kagura) * Ikaruga (Senran Kagura) * Katsuragi (Senran Kagura) * Yumi (Senran Kagura) * Homura (Senran Kagura) * Miyabi (Senran Kagura) * Renka Mikagura (Senran Kagura) * Son Gokuu (Dragon Ball) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Baki Hanma (Grappler Baki) * Aki Otani/Kasuga (Sengoku Basara) * Shin (Fist of the North Star) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) (Human Sized) * Domon Kasshu (Gundam) * Amuro Ray (Gundam) * Angelise "Ange" Ikaruga Misurugi (Cross Ange) * Tetsuya Tsurugi (Mazinger) * Kouji Kabuto (Mazinger) * Ken Kaidou (Mazinkaiser SKL) * Ryou Magami (Mazinkaiser SKL) * Ryouma Nagare (Getter Robo) * Kouga Saezima/Golden Knight Garo (Garo) * Raiga Saezima/Golden Knight Garo II (Garo) * Rei Suzumura/Zero the Silver Fanged Knight (Garo) * Jinga Mikage/Roze the Shining Shadow Knight (Garo) * Ryuuga Dogai/Golden Knight Garo (Garo) * Hikage Homura (Garo) * Gald Homura/Yaiba the Scorching Heat Knight (Garo) * Caesar A. Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kazuma Kiryuu (Yakuza) * Goro Majima (Yakuza) * Yu Narukami (Persona) * Chie Satonaka (Persona) * Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona) * Akihiko Sanada (Persona) * Yukiko Amagi (Persona) * Yousuke Hanamura (Persona) * Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G (Metal Heroes) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) (Mobian-Faunus) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) (Mobian-Faunus) * Amy Rose (Sonic) (Mobian-Faunus) * Miles Tails Prower (Sonic) (Mobian-Faunus) * Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) * Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Yoshimune Tokugawa (Kamen Rider) * Nico Robin (One Piece) * Nami (One Piece) * Sanji Vinsmoke (One Piece) * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) * Usopp (One Piece) * Franky (One Piece) * Brook (One Piece) * Hidemitsu Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) * Hisui Hearts (Tales of Hearts) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Hathaway Noa (Gundam) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Chun-Li (Street Fighter) * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Gemini Saga (Saint Seiya) * Sagittarius Aiolos (Saint Seiya) * Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya (Sword Art Online) * Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) * Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter) * Jindrack Hemy (Princess Knight Catue) * Catue Dragundaala (Princess Knight Catue) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic) * Reiji Arisu (Project X Zone) * Xiaomu (Project X Zone) * Sanger Zonvolt (Super Robot Wars) * Excellen Browning (Super Robot Wars) * Kyosuke Nanbu (Super Robot Wars) * Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy) * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * Hideyasu Yuki (Onimusha) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Okuyasu Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Shizuo Heiwajima (DURARARA!) * Asagi Igawa (Taimanin Asagi) * Sakura Igawa (Taimanin Asagi) * Ingrid (Taimanin Asagi) * Oboro Koukawa (Taimanin Asagi) * Murasaki Yatsu (Taimanin Asagi) * Asuka Koukawa (Taimanin Asagi) * Suzune/Rin (Senran Kagura) * Edwin Black (Taimanin Asagi) * Setsuka (Soul Calibur) * Iroha (Samurai Shodown) * Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown) * Rimururu (Samurai Shodown) * Shiki (Samurai Shodown) * Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DXD) * Rias Gremory (Highschool DXD) * Matsu Maeda (Sengoku Basara) * Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) * Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters) * Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) * Guts (Berserk) * Casca (Berserk) * Sonia (Berserk) * Maya Natsume (Tenjho Tenge) * Aya Natsume (Tenjho Tenge) * Grey Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) * Shinn Asuka (Gundam) * Kira Yamato (Gundam) * Athrun Zala (Gundam) * Leonardo (TMNT) * Donatello (TMNT) * Raphael (TMNT) * Michelangelo (TMNT) * Rian (Garo) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) (In his Boruto: Naruto Next Generations incarnation) * Boruto Uzumaki/Space Sheriff Sharivan Type-X (Naruto) * Sabato Kiryuu (Taimanin Asagi) Samurai * Yukimura Sanada * Masamune Date * Nobunaga Oda * No * Hideyoshi Toyotomi * Hanzo Hattori * Oichi * Ranmaru Mori * Shingen Takeda * Mitsuhide Akechi * Kunoichi a.k.a Tsuruhime * Keiji Maeda * Okuni * Kenshin Uesugi * Magoichi Saika * Yoshimoto Imagawa * Goemon Ishikawa Samurai 2 * Ina * Tadakatsu Honda * Kanetsugu Naoe * Ieyasu Tokugawa * Kotaro Fuuma * Musashi Miyamoto * Kojiro Sasaki * Katsuie Shibata * Motochika Chosokabe * Toshiie Maeda * Nene * Mitsunari Ishida * Nagamasa Azai * Ginchiyo Tachibana * Yoshihiro Shimazu * Gracia Samurai 3 * Aya Gozen * Kiyomasa Kato * Muneshige Tachibana * Kai * Ujiyasu Hojo * Munenori Yagyu * Hanbei Takenaka * Kanbei Kuroda * Masanori Fukushima * Takatora Todo * Naotora Ii Samurai 4 * Nobuyuki Sanada * Sasuke Sarutobi * Matsunaga Hisahide * Kojuro Katakura * Kagekatsu Uesugi * Takakage Kobayakawa * Koshosho * Lady Hayakawa * Hidetada Tokugawa * Hideyori Toyotomi * Masayuki Sanada * Yoshitsugu Otani * Toyohisa Shimazu * Tadatsugu Sakai * Chacha * Katsuyori Takeda Staff Director: * Hisashi Koinuma Music: * MASA * Masato Koike * Daisuke Ishiwatari * Yasuharu Takanashi * Kenji Fujisawa * Hideyuki Fukusawa * Haruki Yamada * Kensuke Inage * Junichi Nakatsuru * Keiichi Okabe * Kenji Nakajoh Executive Producer: * Masami Obari Voice Cast Japanese: * Masaya Onosaka - Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang * Yasunori Masutani - Guan Yu, Wei Yan * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Zhang Fei, Taishi Ci * Takeru Satoh - Kenshin Himura * Bin Shimada - Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker * Atsumi -Phoenix Phantom/Kamen Rider Phoenix * Moriya Endo - Liu Bei * Hiroki Nakajima - Gald Homura/Yaiba the Scorching Heat Knight * Youhei Akazami - Sasuke Sarutobi * Kazuki Yao - Franky * Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy * Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Cyclone * Kouji Haramaki - Ma Chao * Ryouta Ozawa - Sun Ce * Tomoya Warabino - Kamen Rider Heart * Hiroshi Fujioka - Takeshi Hongo/Kamen RIder 1 * Takeshi Sasaki - Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen RIder 2 * Yutaka Kobayashi - Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron * Yuu Inaba - Go Shijiima/Kamen Rider Mach * Yuki Kubota - Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu * Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta * Satoshi Hashimoto - Terry Bogard * Hiroki Iijima - Emu Hojou/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Ryousei Konishi - Kouga Saezima/Garo * Taiko Katono - Chase/Kamen Rider Chaser * Kensho Ono - Hideyori Toyotomi, Giorno Giovanna * Yuusuke Handa - Hidetada Tokugawa * Atsuhiro Inukai - Sentoo Kyruu/Kamen Rider Build * Hiroaki Miura - Gan Ning, Guan Suo * Eiji Akaso - Ryuuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Gaku Sano - Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim * Tohru Furuya - Amuro Ray * Tomoaki Maeno - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Yasuhiko Kawazu - Huang Zhong, Zhang Jiao * Ryohei Nakao - Guan Ping, Ding Feng * Hisayoshi Suganuma - Jiang Wei, Sun Quan * Eiji Hanawa - Tony Stark/Iron Man * Demon Kakka - Sabato Kiryuu * Takahiro Kawachi - Pang Tong, Yoshimoto Imagawa * Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Sun Jian, Xiahou Yuan, Han Solo * Taiki Matsuno - Liu Shan * Kenichi Suzumura - Shinn Asuka * Kanna Mori - Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la * Sou Okuno - Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O * Kento Handa - Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider 555 * Shun Sugata - Ryou Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX * Tom Fujita - Haruka Mizusawa/Kamen Rider Amazon Omega, Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon * Yumi Hara - Yumi * Hiromi Hirata - Miyabi * Toshiki Seto - Hiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave * Tetsuya Iwanaga - Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm * Hiroyuki Takami - Masamune Dan/Kamen Rider Cronus * Ukyo Matsumoto - Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe * Ruka Matsuda - Asuna "Poppy Pipopapo" Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy * Minami Tsuda - Renka Mikagura * Suzuko Mimori - Athena, Suzune * Takanori Nishikawa - Tadatsugu Sakai * Masashi Taniguchi - Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha, Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider * Gackt - Johji Yuuki/Riderman * Tosshiki Kasshu - Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito * Ryouma Takeuchi - Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive * Chris Peppler - Krim Steinbelt/Drive Driver * Ryosuke Yamamoto - Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter * Osamu Ryutani - Ma Dai, Yuan Shao * Katsuji Mori - Shuh * Kikuko Inoue - Celestine Lucullus * Youku Shioya - Will A. Zeppeli * Takahiro Yoshimizu - Zhou Yu, Xu Zhu * Hideo Ishikawa - Ryouma Nagare, Zhou Tai, Jia Xu, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger * Hisao Egawa - Cao Ren, Goemon Ishikawa, Yoshihiro * Kazuya Nakai - Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei * Yuki Yamada - Sima Yi * Hiro Shimono - Perseus, Loki * Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Kirito * Takenobu Mitsuyoshi - Kage-Maru * Nana Mizuki - Angelise "Ange" Ikaruga Misurugi, Alicia Arcturus * Kazue Fujita - Dizzy * Tsuyoshi Koyama - Bang Shishigami * Haruka Tomatsu - Asuna * Eri Kitamura - Homura, Maia * Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu, Hades * Mayumi Asano - Ouka * Mamoru Miyano - Riku * Atsuko Tanaka - Olga Discordia, Lisa-Lisa * Hiroki Takahashi - Jia Chong, Ryu * Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O, Xuangzang * Takehito Koyasu - WadeWilson/Deadpool, Dio Brando, Rei * Ryuzaburo Otomo - Kiyomori Taira, Shingen Takeda, Shi Huangdi * Hideyuki Tanaka - Han Dang * Masakazu Morita - Taigong Wang, Boruto Uzumaki/Space Sheriff Sharivan Type-X, Pang De * Koji Seto - Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva * Kaito Ishikawa - Seiya, Nero * KENN - Patrokolos Alexandra * Takayuki Tsubaki - Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade * Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Noctis Lucis Caelum * Nozomi Sasaki - Pyhrra Alexandra * Nozomu Sasaki - Noa Hathaway * Masumi Asano - Zhang Chunhua * Masahiro Nonaka - Kyo Kusanagi * Kunihiko Yasui - Iori Yagami * Miku Yoshikawa - Cai Wenji * Masei Nakayama - Raiga Saezima/Golden Knight Garo * Ray Fujita - Rei Suzumura/Zero the Silver Fanged Knight * Rika Komatsu - Diao Chan * Rumi Kasahara - Yue Ying * Masato Obara - Deng Ai * Satoru Kawata - Guo Hai * Toori Matsuzaka - Guo Jia * Keiichiro Yamamoto - Xu Huang * Ichitaro Ai - Zhong Hui * Yui Horie - Hitomi, Chie Satonaka * Rie Tanaka - Mitsuru Kirijo * Asami Imai - Ikaruga, Tsubaki Yayoi * Taiten Kusunoki - Lu Su * Nobutoshi Canna - Cao Pi, Achilles, Knuckles * Souta Fukushi - Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze * Ryo Yoshizawa - Ryuusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor * Takeshi Kusao - Yukimura Sanada, Ky Kiske * Ken Matsudaira - Yoshimune Tokugawa * Johji Nakata - Ieyasu Tokugawa, Kenshin Uesugi, Sol Badguy * Daisuke Ono - Jotaro Kujo, Shizuo Heiwajima, Nobuyuki Sanada * Shun Nishime - Takeru Tenkuuji/Kamen Rider Ghost * Takeshi Kaneshiro - Samanosuke Akechi * Hiroki Tohchi - Superman, Muneshige Tachibana, Edward * Junko Shimakata - Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao * Shun Ohguri - Bruce Wayne/Batman * Kenji Nomura - Xiang Yu * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Heishiro Mitsurugi, Dante, Kyosuke Nanbu * Toshiyuki Kusuda - Soki * Souichiro Hoshi - Killik, Gousuke Jinrai, Kira Yamato * Kazuhiro Nakaya - Steve Rogers/Captain America * Hideyuki Hori - Ryu Hayabusa * Wakana Yamazaki - Nene, Okuni, Ayane * Daisuke Kishio - Sima Zhao * Houko Kuwashima - Wang Yi, Kasumi, Asagi Igawa, Yuria * Kouichi Yamadera - Kenshiro Kasumi * Juhrota Kosugi - Nobunaga Oda, Sterkenburg Cranach * Junko Noda - Xing Cai * Chizu Yonemoto - Zhurong * Ai Nonaka - Bao Sanniang * Yoshino Nanjou - Sonia, Prim Fiorire * Akemi Kanda - Lian Shi * Kenji Nojima - Fu Xi, Lu Xun * Kanae Ito - Wang Yuanji * Kousuke Toriumi - Li Dian * Kentaro Ito - Yue Jin * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Zhang Bao, Gino Knab, Jindrack Hemy * Atsushi Kisaichi - Xu Shu * Daisuke Namikawa Gousuke Jinrai, Yu Narukami, Izanagi, Donatello * Kenji Akabane - Xiahou Ba, Kouji Kabuto * Nobunaga Shimazaki - Guan Xing, Baki Hanma * Miyu Irino - Sora * Hidenari Ugaki - Goro Majima * Shiori Mikami - Guan Yinping * Miyuki Sawashiro - Jolyne Cujoh * Junichi Kanemaru - Sonic the Hedgehog, Son Goku * Koji Yusa - Shadow * Tomokazu Sugita - Kiyomasa Kato, Gintoki Sakata, Joseph Joestar, Ragna The Bloodedge, Godzilla * Kazuyuki Okitsu - Jonathan Joestar * Yusaku Yara - Aiolos * Kisho Taniyama - Anakyn * Shigeru Chiba - Dr. Eggman * Mitsuaki Madono - Yinglong, Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) * Kenta Miyake - Cao Hong, Masayuki Sanada, Mohammad Avdol * Takuya Satou - Caesar A. Zeppeli, Cao Xiu * Taketora - Cheng Pu * Ryotaro Okiyayu - Sima Shi, Motochika Chosakabe, Gemini Saga, Orochi, Orochi X, Overlord Orochi, Hyoh * Tetsuo Kurata - Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX * Yuuji Kishi - Ken * Norio Wakamoto - Johnny Sfondi, Dormammu * Cho - Brook * Hayato Isomura - Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom * Katsuyuki Konishi - Kenshiro, Toshiie Maeda, Naomasa Ii, Shuten Doji * Natsuko Kuwatani - Kasuga * Yuuko Kaida - Matsu Maeda * Fumihiko Tachiki - Raoh, Nightmare * Minehiro Kinemoto - Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel * Shinichiro Miki - Ling Tong, Akira * Daisuke Hirakawa - Noriaki Kakyoin, Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Ai Maeda - Oichi * Nobuaki Kakuda - Eos Arcturus * Hiroshi Miyauchi - Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 * Ryouta Takeuchi - Kojuro Katakura, Kagekatsu Uesugi * Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade, Jinga Mikage/The Shadow Shining Knight Roze * Masaya Matsukaze - Takatora Todo, Hisui Hearts * Chisa Yokoyama - Sakura Shinguuji * Yuuta Mochizuki - Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rider J * Shunya Shiraishi - Haruto Souma/Kamen Rider Wizard * Atsushi Miyauchi - Yu Jin * Hikaru Midorikawa - Mitsuhide Akechi, Hayate, Akihiko Sanada * Shu Watanabe - Motonari Mori, Eiji HIno/Kamen Rider OOO, Leonardo * Mikako Takahashi - Iroha * Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel, Zhu Ran, Jin Kisaragi/Hakumen * Tetsu Inada - Huang Gai, Lu Bu * Kanako Kondou - Noel Vermillion/Mu-12, Kaguya Sanada * Yukitoshi Hori - Dong Zhuo * Kunihiro Kawamoto - Lu Meng * Saori Hayami - Sakura Igawa, Gaia * Hiroko Ushida - Lu Lingqi * Tomohisa Hashizume - Fa Zheng * Hiromi Miyazaki - Cheng Gong, Munenori Yagyuu * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Kotaro Fuuma, Masamune Date, Siegfried Schtauffen * Yuka Saito - Naotora * Tessho Genda - Optimus Prime * Yuki Makishima - Kaguya, Nu Wa * Kenji Hamada - Susanoo, Xun You * Shino Shimoji - Xin Xianying * Tarusuke Shingaki - Xu Sheng * Yasuyuki Kase - Thor Odinson * Shunzou Miyazaka - Toyohisa Shimazu * Masami Okui - Hikage * Hiroshi Kamiya - Nagamasa Azai, Kin, Shachi * Koji Ishii - Hisahide Matsunaga * Chie Nakamura - Amaterasu, Shiki, Sophitia Alexandra * Yuuichi Nakamura - Raphael, Grey Fullbuster * Yuuko Sumitomo - Zhen Ji * Emi Umagawa - Sun Shangxiang * Gaku Oshida - Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz * Mahiro Takasugi - Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryuugen * Masaharu Sato - Zuo Ci * Mai Nakahara - Nakoruru * Rie Kugimiya - Rimururu, Catue Dragundaala * Daiki Nakamura - Haohmaru * Hayato Onozuka - Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer * Shouma Kai - Parado/Kamen Rider Paradox * Tohru Okawa - Narration * Fumihiro Awano - Tetsuya Tsurugi * Yuuki Ono - Wen Yang, Josuke Higashikata * Yoshiyuki Kono - Zhang He, Meng Huo * Yuka Komatsu - Mae Tamamo, Kyubi no Kitsune * Junya Ikeda - Michelangelo * Hyde - Ne Zha * Yumi Toma - Joan Of Arc * Yuuji Ueda - Keiji Maeda, Kojiro Sasaki * Naomi Shindo - Mamiya, Ginchiyo Tachibana * Kouki Uchiyama - Ranmaru Mori * Yuko Nagashima - Kunoichi * Shinichi Yamada - Sakon Shima * Mami Kingetsu - Da Ji * Kohei Fukuhara - Shennong * Mahito Ohba - Hundun * Takaya Kuroda - Hanzo Hattori, Kazuma Kiryuu, Klaus Levantine * Showtaro Morikubo - Yousuke Hanamura * Ami Koshimizu - Yukiko Amagi, Mai Shiranui * Hiroshi Tsuchida - Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger * Makiko Omoto - Ina * Akio Ohtsuka - Tadakatsu Honda, Souther * Toshio Furukawa - Shin * Eiji Takemoto - Katsuie Shibata, MItsunari Ishida * Hirofumi Tanaka - Zhang Liao * Hiroshi Isobe - Magoichi Saika * Hidehiko Kaneko - Musashi Miyamoto * Kazuhiko Inoue - Reiji Arisu * Umeka Shoji - Aya Gozen * Daiki Yamashita - Hanbei Takenaka * Mariko Suzuki - No * Masaki Terasoma - Nobuhiko Akizuki/Kamen Rider Black * Masami Suzuki - Kai * Omi Minami - Xiaomu * Satoshi Hino - Yoshitsugu Otani, Ryou Magami * Hiroaki Hirata - Vergil, Sanji Vinsmoke * Ryoko Shiraishi - Koshosho * Michiko Neya - Claudia Levantine * Satomi Koroogi - Ruu-Ruu * Satomi Sato - Hayakawa, Murasaki Yatsu * Hiroshi Okamoto - Takakage Kobayakawa, Dodomeki, Katsuyori Takeda * Takahiro Fujimoto - Masanori Fukushima, Gyuki * Masaya Takatsuka - Kanetsugu, Kanbei Kuroda, Mizuchi * Shintaro Asanuma - Ken Kaidou * Megumi Hayashibara - Oboro Koukawa * Akeno Watanabe - Ingrid * Yukimasa Kishino - Cao Cao * Volcano Ota - Hua Xiong * Yuuko Mikutsu - Xiahou Ji * Takashi Aoki - Man Chong * Takahiro Sakurai - Cloud Strife * Hironobu Kageyama - Zaruba * Fuminori Komatsu - Jean Pierre Polnareff * Rikiya Koyama - Sun Wukong, Wolverine, Nemea * Takashi Oohara - Xun Yu * Show Hayami - Klein Sandman * Minori Chihara - Aya Natsume * Takamasa Suga - Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuuki * Isshin Chiba - Jin Kazama * Kou Domon - Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO * Shin Ishikawa - Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider J * Akemi Kanda - Sanzang Fanshi * Shigeki Hosakawa - Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki * Shunsuke Takasugi - Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 * Yuuko Minaguchi - Momiji * Miki Nanri - Rian * Joe Odagiri - Yuusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga * Michie Tomizawa - Rachel * Ai Orikasa - Silva * Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li * Yoshimasa Hosoya - Seimei Abe * Wataru Takagi - Okuyasu Nijimura\ * Souta Arai - Odin * Marika Kouno - Chacha * Nanaho Katsuragi - Setsuka * Yuuma Ishigaki - Geki Juumonji/Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G * Kenichi Ono - Sanger Zonvolt * Junichi Suwabe - Lars, Benkei Musashibi * Maaya Sakamoto - Ling Xiaoyu * Toa Yukinari - Casca * Takashi Matsuyama - Zeus * Sayaka Maeda - Himiko * Takaya Hashi - Toki, Slayer * Aya Hirano - Chloe * Asaya Kimijima - Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth * Kouji Kikkawa - Soukichi Narumi/Kamen Rider Skull * Yoko Hikasa - Rias, Asuka Koukawa * Yuki Kaji - Issei Hyoudou, Johnny Joestar * Daisuke Matsubara - Yang Jian * Yuusei Oda - Yoshitsune Minamoto * Hochuu Ohtsuka - Genghis Khan, Edwin Black * Masashi Ebara - Ujiyasu Hojo * Takuya Kirimoto - Zhuge Dan, Hektor * Hiroaki Iwanaga - Guts, Akira Date/Kamen Rider Rebirth * Wataru Kuriyama - Ryuuga Dogai/Golden Knight Garo * Ikue Otani - Tony Tony Chopper * Mitsuru Matsuoka - Katsumi Daidou/Kamen Rider Eternal * Kimito Totani - Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend * Hitomi Harada - Excellen Browning, Asuka * Yuu Kobayashi - Katsuragi * Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Joker * Keiji Hirai - Yuan Shu * Akira Ishida - Athrun Zala * Chiharu Sawashiro - Zhou Cang * Ryo Hayami - Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X * Hiro Mizushima - Souji Kusakabe Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto * Eri Ozeki - Dong Bai * Aya Hisakawa - Maya Natsume * Teruaki Ogawa - Naruto Uzumaki * RIsa Uchida - Kairi * Makoto Furukawa - Ares English: * Terrence Stone - Zhao Yun * Dave B. Mitchel - Guan Yu, Kiyomori Taira, Raoh, Genghis Khan * Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman * Steve Kramer - Zhang Fei, Lu Su, Sakon Shima, Goemon Ishikawa, Shi Huangdi, Shuh * Darran Norris - Han Dang * Samuel Vincent - Izanagi, Gousuke Jinrai, Athrun Zala, Hathaway Noa, Zhou Cang * Robert McCollum - Baki Hanma, Xun You * Matt Hill - Kira Yamato * Josh Grelle - Issei Hyoudou, Sima Shi, Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) * Brina Palencia - Tony Tony Chopper * Brian Drummond - Xiang Yu, Yuusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga * Steve Blum - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Sun Jian, Kazuma Kiryuu, Kouga Saezima/GARO * Patrick Ryan - Nightmare * James Marsters - Shachi * Ray Chase - Noctis Lucis Caelum, Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade, Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz * Phill Morris - Gemini Saga, Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO * Tony Oliver - Xiahou Yuan, Lu Meng, Cao Hong, Bang Shishigami * Dave Wittenberg - Yoshitsune Minamoto, Hideyori Toyotomi * David Vincent - Narration, Jin Kisaragi/Hakumen, Hidetada Tokugawa * Beau Billingslea - Cao Ren, Dian Wei * Fred Tatasciore - Gyuki * Billy Kametz - Josuke Higashikata * Corey Burton - Zeus, Ryou Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX * Richard Cansino - Pang Tong, Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O, Kenshin Himura * Travis Willingham - Xu Huang, Kojuro Katakura, Deng Ai, Benkei Musashibo, Kenshin Uesugi, Knuckles, Hades * Lane Edwards - Nemea, Xun Yu * Ed Cunningham - Heishiro Mitsurugi, Odin * Laura Bailey - Yue Ying, Aya Gozen, Pyhrra Alexandra, Chun-Li, Hikage, Celestine Lucullus * Amanda Winn Lee - Mai Shiranui, Yukiko Amagi * Alison Stoner - Sonia, Nakoruru, Rian * Lydia Mackay - Athena, Suzune * Mark Hamill - Goro Majima, Luke Skywalker * Erika Lindbeck - Asuka Koukawa, Gaia * Debi Mae West - Ingrid * Lex Lang - Ryouma Nagare, Zhuge Liang, Toki, Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger * Harrison Ford - Han Solo * Tom Hiddleston - Loki * Marc Dacascos - Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito * Nolan North - Deadpool * Newton Pittman - Grey Fullbuster * Jason Marsden - Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter * Rob Paulsen - Donatello * Gregg Abbey - Raphael * Clifford Chaplin - Raiga Saezima/Golden Knight Garo * Alex Heartman - Boruto Uzumaki/Space Sheriff Sharivan Type-X * John Burgmeier - Kyosuke Nanbu * Britney Karbowski - Katsuragi, Excellen Browning * Troy Baker - Hanzo Hattori, Ryu Hayabusa, Sol Badguy, Akira Yuuki, Naruto, Parado/Kamen RIder Paradox * Patrick Seitz - Ragna the Bloodedge, Franky, Sanger Zonvolt, Dio Brando, Ares, Masamune Dan/Kamen Rider Cronus, Mizuchi * Sam Worthington - Perseus * Liam O'Brien - Sterkenburn Cranach, Iori Yagami, Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe, Akihiko Sanada * Brad Hawkins - Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm, Sabato Kiryuu * Julie Ann Taylor - Tsubaki Yayoi * Michael Daingerfield - Gintoki, Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer * Jason Griffith - Hiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave * Alexis Tipton - Ikaruga * Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Jin Kazama, Go Shijima/Kamen RIder Mach, Jindrack Hemy * Caitlyn Glass - Jolyne Cujoh * Keith Ferguson - Rei Suzumura/Zero the Silve Fanged Knight * Steve Cardenas - Gald Homura/Yaiba the Scorching Heat Knight * Mel Gibson - Edward * Todd Habernkorn - Kanetsugu Naoe, Natsu Dragneel * James Earl Jones - Darth Vader * Yuri Lowenthal - Sun Ce, Zhang He, Johnny Joestar, Hanbei Takenaka, Patrokolos, Hayate, Takeru Tenkuuji/Kamen Rider Ghost, Kin, Yousuke Hanamura * Tara Platt - Ginchiyo Tachibana, Oichi, Wang Yuanji, Miyabi, Mitsuru Kiriji * Sam Riegel - Ky Kiske, Musashi Miyamoto * Kyle McCarley - Ranmaru Mori, Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O * Robert Downey Jr. - Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Hemsworth - Thor Odinson * Robbie Daymond - Sento Kiryuu/Kamen Rider Build, Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel, Klaus Levantine * Keith Silverstein - Jia Chong, Pang De, Zhuge Dan * Robert Bucholz - Kotaro Fuuma * Daniel Southworth - Cao Xiu, Caesar A. Zeppeli, Vergil, Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha, Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon * Barry Yandell - Zaruba * Hayden Christensen - Anakyn Skywalker * Hailey Joel Osment - Sora * Ricco Fajardo - Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva, Hiro * Jennifer Hale - Claudia Levantine, Ouka, Asagi Igawa * Carrie Keranean - Ling Xiaoyu, Casca * Stephen Dorf - Kage-Maru, Parado/Kamen Rider Paradox * Jason Statham - Kotaro Minami/Kamen RIder Black RX * Grant George - Yinglong, Killik, Naomasa Ii, Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth * James Babson - Tadakatsu Honda * Coleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy * Wendee Lee - Da Qiao, Ina, Xing Cai, Zhen Ji, Sakura Shinguuji, Maya Natsume, Lisa Lisa, Asuna "Poppy Pipopapo" Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy * Jason Douglas - Klein Sandman * Carrie Savage - Xiao Qiao, Diao Chan, Himiko, Hayakawa * Jason David Frank - Jonathan Joestar, Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim, Ryuuga Dogai/Golden Knight Garo), Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger, Hyoh * Felecia Angelle - Asuka * Matthew Mercer - Taishi Ci, Nobuyuki Sanada, Jotaro Kujo, Rei, Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki * Stephen Lunsford - Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuuki * Max Mittelman - Shinn Asuka, Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade * Kaiji Tang - Kenshiro, Sima Zhao, Souji Kusakabe Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto * Monica Rial - Maia, Homura * Matt Mulins - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade, JInga Mikage/Roze the Shining Shadow Knight * Darrel Guilbeau - Masamune Date, Nagamasa, Xu Shu, Yue Jin, Wen Yang, Jiang Wei, Emu Hojou/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Vic Mignogna - Jia Xu, Mitsuhide Akechi, Xiahou Ba, Yoshimoto Imagawa, Takakage Kobayakawa * Michelle Ruff - Kaguya, Iroha * Jet Li - Yang Jian * Spike Spencer - Guan Suo * G.K.Bowes - Sun Shanxiang, Kunoichi * Gideon Emery - Sun Quan, Kanbei Kuroda, Orochi, Orochi X, Overlord Orochi * Michael Sinterniklaas - Zhou Yu, Gan Ning, Taigong Wang, Leonardo * Jackson Robinson - Lu Xun * Lee Everest - Huang Gai * Jamieson Price - Lu Bu, Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 * Michael McConnohie - Zhou Tai, Eos Arcturus * Brian Bloom - Kagekatsu Uesugi, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Aiolos * Wayne Grayson - Michelangelo * Tyler Shamy - Gino Knab * Hayden Pannetierre - Kairi * Gregg Ayres - Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron * Roger Craig Smith - Zhang Liao, Keiji Maeda, Sonic * Crispin Freeman - Liu Bei, Siegfried Schtauffen, Shizuo Heiwajima, Reiji Arisu, Ryou Magami, Yoshitsugu Otani * Tara Strong - Xiaomu * Johnny Yong Bosch - Yukimura Sanada, Zhang Bao, Kojiro Sasaki, Domon Kasshu, Yu Narukami, Nero, Kyo Kusanagi * Ted Sroka - Zhu Ran, Kiyomasa Katou * Scott Menville - Seiya * Doug Stone - Zhang Jiao, Xu Zhu * Jessica Gee - Zhurong * Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu * Kirk Thornton - Xiahou Dun, Meng Huo, Shadow * Dan Worren - Zuo Ci, Guo Hai, Masanori, Yoshimune Tokugawa * Quinton Flynn - Guo Jia, Zhong Hui, Katsumi Daidou/Kamen Rider Eternal * Stephanie Sheh - Da Ji, Guan Yinping, Dizzy, Kasuga, Yuria, Aya Natsume * Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime * David Gallagher - Riku * Ben Pronsky - Guan Xing * Lucien Dodge - Li Dian * Eric Vale - Sanji Vinsmoke * Philip Reich - Giorno Giovanna, Hades * Chris Rickabaugh - Haruka Mizusawa/Kamen Rider Amazon Omega * Doug Erholtz - Ken Kaidou, Cao Pi, Jean Pierre Polnareff, Shin * Joe Ochman - Will A. Zeppeli * Phill LaMarr - Mohammad Avdol * John Vickery - Kenshiro Kasumi * Corey Feldman - Philip/Kamen Rider Cyclone * Kahri Wahlgren - Bao Sanniang, Chloe, Setsuka * Rupert Grint - Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze * Austin St. John - Ryuusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor, Kouji Segawa/Kamen RIder J * Justin Giddings - Ma Dai * Christopher Corey Smith - Nobunaga Oda, Yuan Shao, Sun Wukong * David Lodge - Fu Xi, Johnny Sfondi, Edwin Black * Joshua Tomar - Yu Jin * Josh Keaton - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Benjamin Diskin - Joseph Joestar, Ling Tong * Rick Pasqualone - Doctor Strange * Kyle Hebert - Sima Yi, Ryu, Noriaki Kakyoin * Reuben Langdon - Terry Bogard, Dante, Ken Masters, Haruto Souma/Kamen Rider Wizard * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - No, Nu Wa, Koshosho, Silva, Olga Discordia * Brian Beacock - Okuyasu Nijimura * Skip Stellrecht - Magoichi * Karen Strassman - Okuni, Sanzang Fanshi, Joan Of Arc, Shiki * Luci Christian - Kai * Jessica Straus - Mae Tamamo, Kyubi * T.J. Storm - Susanoo * Kate Higgins - Amaterasu, Momiji * Megan Taylor Harvey - Yumi * Lauren Landa - Kasumi, Naotora Ii, Lu Lingqi, Alicia Arcturus * Erika Lenhart - Matsu Maeda * Cristina Valenzuela - Kaguya Sanada, Lianshi, Noel Vermillion/Mu-12 * Hayden Pannetierre - Kairi * Christopher R. Sabat - Ding Feng, Takatora Todo, Vegeta * Michael Sorich - Matsunaga Hisahide * Eden Riegel - Prim Fiorire, Sophitia Alexandra, Hitomi * Bryce Papenbrook - Guan Ping, Toyohisa Shimazu, Kirito * Cherami Leigh - Ruu-Ruu, Asuna, Catue Dragundaala * Cindy Robinson - Zhang Chunhua, Xin Xianying * Henry Dittman - Ne Zha * Daemeon Clarke - Dodomeki, Man Chong * Erin Fitzgerald - Cai Wenji, Oboro Koukawa, Rachel, Chie Satonaka * Tim Curry - Cheng Pu, Haohmaru * Peter Doyle - Muneshige Tachibana * Steve Staley - Liu Shan, Xu Sheng, Geki Juumonji/Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G * Wally Wingert - Mitsunari Ishida * Britney Lee Harvey - Ayane, Sakura Igawa, Xiahou Ji * Brad Pitt - Achilles * Dave Mallow - Ieyasu * Douglas Rye - Cao Cao, Souther * Alan Shearman - Huang Zhong, Wei Yan * David Beron - Ma Chao, Soki * Neil Kaplan - Shingen, Takeda, Yuan Shu * Robin Atkin Downes - Samanosuke Akechi * Emily Bauer - Nene, Rimururu, Dong Bai * Richard Epcar - Dong Zhuo, Takeshi HongoKamen RIder 1, Hua Xiong * Sean Schemmel - Hisui Hearts, Chase/Kamen Rider Chaser, Goku * Neal McDonough - Seimei Abe, Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider 555 * Kevin Conroy - Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin, Bruce Wayne/Batman * Loren Lester - Johji Yuuki/Riderman * Peter Lurie - Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3, Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 * Daniel Dae Kim - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Joker * Ricardo Medina Jr. - Phoenix Phantom/Kamen Rider Phoenix, Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom * Drake Bell - Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive * George Newbern - Superman * Kiefer Sutherland - Lars Alexanderson, Heart Roidmude/Kamen Rider Heart * Cam Clarke - Shuten Doji * Trina Nishimura - Alva * Robbie Rist - Shennong * David Hayter - Hundun * Ian Sinclair - Brook, Tadatsugu Sakai * Eric Bana - Hektor, Munenori Yagyuu, Hideyoshi Toyotomi * Marc Diraison - Fa Zheng, Guts, Akira Date/Kamen Rider Rebirth * Jamie Marchi - Rias Gremory Theme Song Opening Theme: * 'Fuu un Musouden '(風雲無双伝) ** '''Performed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Yohgo Kohno * SKILL ** Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Kenichi Sudou ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: '''Yohgo Kohno * '''CROSSWISE ** Performed by: '''T.M.Revolution ** '''Composed by: Daisuke Asakura ** Lyrics by: '''Akio Inoue ** '''Arranged by: '''Daisuke Asakura Ending Theme: * '''Everything is the Story (一切は物語 Issai wa Monogatari?) ** Performed by: Nagi Yanagi and Yoshino Nanjou ** Lyrics by: '''Nagi Yanagi ** '''Composed by: '''mito ** '''Arranged by: mito * WILD ROMANCE ** Performed by: Kyosuke Himuro ** Composed by: Yukinojo Mori and Kyosuke Himuro ** Lyrics by: Kyosuke Himuro ** Arranged by: 'Yukinojo Mori * '''Passion ~WE ARE BROTHERS~ '(情熱 ～We are Brothers～ Jounetsu ~WE ARE BROTHERS~ ?) ** '''Performed by: Hero Music All Stars (Project.R, Hiroyuki Takami, Rika Matsumoto, Kamen Rider Girls, Masayuki Tanaka, Show-Ya, Crystal King, Rider Chips, Mitsuru Matsuoka, JAM Project, Nobuaki Kakuda, T.M.Revolution, Granrodeo, Gackt, KOTOKO, Nana Mizuki, Yoshino Nanjou, Atsuko from Angela, Daigo Naito, Eizo Sakamoto, Ichirou Mizuki, Yukio Yamagata, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Kazusou "CODA" Oda, Jin Hashimoto, Akira Kushida, Galneryus, Demon Kakka, Yui Sakakibara, Hitomi Harada, Minami Kuribayashi, FayLan, Mitsuko Horie, MIQ, Yougo Kohno, Takayuki Miyauchi, Kouhei Otomo, Koshi Inaba and Koji Kikkawa) ** '''Composed by: '''Yoshio Nomura of Rider Chips ** '''Lyrics by: '''Yasuko Kobayashi ** '''Arranged by: '''Daisuke Ishiwatari, Yuhki and Syu of Galneryus Trivia * This game is dedicated to Tsuyoshi Takishita. * In that game, Rimururu had grown mature along with Nakoruru as she has the large bust like her older sister does as she wears the outfit inspired by her sister as Nakoruru wears the modern day clothing but still they are powerful warriors. In addition to having the special bonds with each other. Nakoruru and Rimururu have the special affinity with Haohmaru, Yukimura, Zhao Yun, Sora and of course Ryuuga Dogai. * In this game Joseph Joestar appears in his Part 2 reincarnation as he will use both his part 3 and part 2 movesets. * In this game thanks to the collaboration between Koei-Tecmo and Disney, Sora is now much mature and serious as he is appears post Kingdom Hearts III as he decided to protect the others. He has the special affinity with Zhao Yun, Riku, Chloe, Rei Suzumura, Suzune, Ryu Hayabusa, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Olga Discordia, Celestine Lucullus, Eos Arcturus, Kenshiro, Saga, Asagi Igawa, Yukimura, Kairi, Sanger Zonvolt, Alicia, Maya, Ikaruga, Ryuuga Dogai, Optimus, Baki, Homura and Asuka as Sora treats women with respect as he hates evil itself. Sora wears his redesigned KHIII attire as his hair is grown longer and he got the fingerless gloves as he was redesigned by series creator Tetsuya Nomura for this game. * In this game Issei is much serious post Highschool DxD as he is now travelling with Rias to protect the others. Beside his special bond with Rias Issei also have the special affinity with Guan Yinping, Kasumi, Ayane, Lu Lingqi, Kai and Kunoichi describing his nickname Oppai King as he had still his perverted personality but in the fight he is serious and intelligent and on the serious note Issei have the special affinity with Zhou Tai, Zhuge Liang and Mitsunari. Rias also retained her personality as she has the special affinity with Issei, Kairi, Baki, Tadakatsu, Cao Cao and Jiang Wei. * In this game Optimus Prime is the human sized Autobot as he fights with his dual cybertronian swords. He has the special affinity with Zhao Yun, Yukimura and Sora. * Amuro, Kira and Domon are fighting outside their respective mobile suit in main story. Amuro is using twin sword while Domon is fighting with his gauntlets and greaves and Kira is fighting with two human sized beam swords while Sanger outside his Daizengar is fighting using his Type X Colossal Blade. * As it confirmed by Akira Toriyama the original mangaka of Dragon Ball, Goku and Vegeta will use their design by Masami Obari thus giving Goku the first Japanese male actor as Akira Toriyama and Masako Nozawa who is Goku's original voice had confirmed that Junichi Kanemaru is the perfect fit for Goku. * Issai Wa Monogatari is used as the ending theme for Berserk anime while Wild Romance is used as the insert song in Yakuza 5 and Van Hellsing movie as ending theme. * Sougo appears in this game after Kamen Rider Zi-O ended with his heroic sacrifice as he realized the error of his ways and then decided to become instead of King of Past and Future he becomes instead the guardian of time thus giving him the atoner attitude. He have the special bonds with his desciple Kame Rider Geiz and his long time comrade Kamen Rider Gaim who respects his kind heart. Sougo also have a special bond with Sun Jian, Ujiyasu and of course, Sora as he respects Sougo's newfound path he now has taken to redempt his past sins. * The heroines from Kuroinu, Taimanin Asagi and Princess Knight Catue are wearing the less revealing outfits designed by Masami Obari. * Kin in this game is a hero and atoner as he wanders the world to redempt the crimes he had committed in the past as he is reformed by Athena as she sees the goodness in him. * In this game the sexual content was been removed to avoid controversy as Chloe in this game supports the coalition and fights with dual swords as she wears her less revealing outfit which is worn by ninjas in her own design as her outfit is now being designed by Masami Obari with permission from Liquid the original creators of Kuroinu and in this game Chloe is have the special affinity with Yukimura, Zhao Yun, Xing Cai, Naruto, Sora and lastly Riku on who she got a crush. Same goes to Alicia as her outfit is now redesigned by Masami Obari of Gravion fame as she is now wearing less revealing outfit but she and Chloe are still well endowed female characters. She, Kairi and Maya have a crush on Sora as Alicia have a special affinity with Ryu Hayabusa, Guts, Naruto, Sora, Chloe, Kairi, Riku, Yukimura and Maya. Chloe is using her twin katana while Alicia is using her broadsword. Alicia and Chloe are childhood friends and get along well since their training under Claudia Levantine. Now they are mentored by Naruto in this game. Alicia in her special affinity with Guts she respect his fighting skills and kind heart as Guts knows that Alicia is reminds him of Schierke. Olga in this game instead wears the less revealing samurai armor as her outfit is now redesigned by Masami Obari as she is still well endowed woman and she knows about Orochi's evil power and decided to destroy the serpent king for good. Olga in this game have the special affinity with Chloe, Zhao Yun, Sora, Riku and not last Gemini Saga as she respects his heroism and conforts him by his past. Same applies to Asagi as in this game she has the special bond with Ryu Hayabusa, Edwin, Hanzo Hattori, Kasumi, Ayane and Sora. Edwin in this game is one of the good guys instead as he have the special bond with Sora, Yukimura, Nobunaga, Asagi and Deadpool as it revealed that both Edwin and Asagi are friends as they are both work as Anti-Demon ninjas despite Edwin being a vampire but he is a good guy nothenless. * This game is collaboration between Koei-Tecmo and Capcom for a first time. * In this game, Naruto appears as 7th Hokage and adult as he receives for a first time a male voice actors as it was an idea by Masashi Kishimoto to cast Teruaki Ogawa and Troy Baker as Naruto. * Riku in this game like Sora is also serious and mature. He wears the same KHIII attire as he has the special affinity with Ma Chao, Sora, Chloe with whom he fell in love with and Ieyasu Tokugawa whom Riku respects as his mentor. * Kairi wears the same KHIII attire as she is now mature and became well endowed thanks to redesign by Tetsuya Nomura with request by Disney. She has the special affinity with Riku, Chloe, Alicia, Sora, Diaochan, Yueying, Lianshi, Ayane, Asuka, Homura and Inahime. Category:Koei Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Crossover Category:Warriors Orochi Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Hack and Slash Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Omega Force Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Street Fighter Category:The King of Fighters Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:The Fist of the North Star Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Dead or Alive Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Bandai Namco Category:Kuroinu Category:Garo Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kamen Rider